


The Bond Unsevered

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Cannibalism Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Wound Fucking, soul marks, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke’s soulmark is identical to Percy’s and Percy confronts him about it.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Bond Unsevered

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. READ THE TAGS. READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don’t reupload/repost my fics.

Everyone talked about soulmates and how much they wanted to find theirs. In the modern day of the internet, most people took a photo of their soulmark and posted it online. Finding your soulmate was considered a human right in every country. 

But that wasn’t something Percy could do. Because he was a demigod and if he posted a picture of his mark, it would be like ringing the dinner bell for monsters. He didn’t really understand why but that’s how it was explained to him at Camp Half-Blood. 

“Besides,” Chiron said kindly. “Most demigods are soulmates with each other. It’s rare that a demigod’s soulmate will be a mortal.” 

Which was a nice way of saying that his soulmate could be dead. Percy tried not to dwell on that. Instead he focused on finding out if they were in camp. The thing about soulmarks was that they were always in the same spot. 

So there were some people he could rule out instantly. In fact, most of the camp he could rule out because theirs were on their faces, arms, torsos, lower legs. Places easy to display and easy to see. 

Percy’s was not in a socially appropriate place to display. His was on his upper inner thigh. It was close to his balls, which was embarrassing. That meant if he wanted to show anyone to compare marks, he would also be showing them his genitals. 

But after his quest, Percy was determined to find his soulmate. He could die any day here. It was a dangerous world that he lived in. So he went around and asked about the soulmarks he couldn’t see. Disappointment after disappointment bogged Percy down. No one shared a soulmark with him. 

Except there was one person he hadn’t asked yet. Percy was more nervous to ask him than to ask anyone else. Luke was the coolest person in camp. He didn’t have a visible soulmark - and Percy had done his best to look - so there was a chance. Oh gods, there was a chance. And if he was wrong? If Luke wasn’t his soulmate? But if Percy didn’t ask, he wouldn’t know for sure either way and he could keep pretending. 

Not asking turned out to be a blessing in disguise. 

On the last day of summer, Luke tried to kill Percy in cold blood. It shattered Percy’s whole world. 

Percy spent two years fighting Luke. He was given more scars. He heard Luke’s voice in his head every time he picked up a sword. Percy hardened his heart, built a wall around it so that he couldn’t be hurt again. 

Fate had a cruel sense of humor. 

As Luke was holding the sky, straining under the weight of something that was trying to crush him, and dressed in rags, Percy saw something that shattered his world again. His soulmark was on Luke’s upper inner thigh. 

They were soulmates. 

For days after the discovery, Percy was unable to sleep. Questions plagued him. Did Luke know? Did Luke care? Would Luke switch sides if he knew? Was it too late to save Luke? Percy went back and forth, debated endlessly with himself. He lost sleep because of it. 

Luke was Percy’s soulmate. 

Finally, Percy couldn’t take it anymore. He needed answers. In the middle of the night, Percy snuck away from his mom’s apartment. He used the fire escape to scale the building. It was bitterly cold as he walked down the street toward the harbor. But Percy needed information and this trip had been spontaneous. His hoodie was back on the floor of his room. 

At the harbor it was just a matter of asking a hippocampus to take him to the Princess Andromeda. The yacht’s security was as bad as usual. Percy was able to easily sneak on board. Once he got on board, all he had to do was follow his nose to Luke’s room. There were a few hundred demigods on board but Percy knew Luke’s scent intimately; he would never forget it. 

Percy found Luke alone in his room, sleeping on a large bed. He flipped the light switch and for a second was blinded before his eyes adjusted. Then he ran for the bed. He climbed up, stood over Luke. “Do you know?!” Percy shouted at him. 

Luke woke up with the lights. He snarled out a “What the fu-“ before he registered that it was Percy in his room. Slowly, Luke sat up. His back rested against the headboard but his whole body was rigid with tension. “What are you doing here?” 

Percy pulled down his sweatpants. He was naked beneath them. “Did you know?!” He repeated forcefully. 

Luke’s gaze was drawn to Percy’s crotch. He stared and then his eyes flicked over and Luke visibly paled. His hand went to his own thigh where an identical mark tattooed his skin. 

That was all the confirmation that Percy needed. Luke hadn’t known but he did now. “What are you going to do?” Percy demanded. 

Luke swallowed. His hands began to shake. Slowly he reached out, touched the mark. He couldn’t touch the mark without touching Percy’s cock and balls too; it was so high up. Like a secret. 

Percy shivered. One little touch made his blood rush to fill his cock. He couldn’t work up the energy to be embarrassed. He was too busy being angry and helpless. His eyes hooded and he gazed down at Luke through his lashes. What would Luke do? 

Luke met Percy’s gaze. He ran his thumb over the mark. His attention was drawn downward again as Percy’s cock became fully erect. If that bothered Luke, he didn’t show it. After a very, very long silence, Luke said, “No one can find out, Percy.” His voice wasn’t loud but he spoke every word carefully and clearly. 

“I’m not about to tell anyone,” Percy hissed. He curled his toes into Luke’s comforter. “You think I want you as a soulmate?” If his balls weren’t on display and obviously made of flesh, even Percy might have wondered if he actually had balls made of steel because that was a very brave - or foolish - thing to say to someone whose hand was very close to your sensitive bits. 

There was no surprise on Luke’s face but he did look momentarily annoyed. “I don’t think you understand.” He ran one finger down Percy’s thigh and then back up. “This can’t be a thing. No one can find out about it. Ever.” 

Percy thought suddenly that no one knew where he was. He hadn’t told a soul about Luke being his soulmate and he hadn’t told anyone where he would be. They would probably chalk his murder up to a monster attack like so many other demigods before him. “Can I see yours?” 

Luke shifted the blankets and spread his legs so that Percy could see. His soulmark was identical to Percy’s, as Percy had glimpsed before. His crotch was not the same as Percy’s. Luke wasn’t circumcised for one. His cock was longer and thicker around and at the base were tight blond curls. Now that Percy was looking, he saw that Luke had a happy trail going up to his navel, the fine blond hairs almost invisible. He was not hard. Luke let Percy look all he wanted, silent and watchful. 

Finally, Percy looked away. His face was warm and his cock gave an interested twitch just from him looking at Luke’s. He almost jumped out of his skin when Luke touched him again. 

Luke trailed his fingers up from Percy’s ankle back to the soulmark. “You’re a good kid, you know?” 

Percy said nothing. He watched Luke with his peripherals. 

“I wish things were different,” Luke continued. He ran his knuckles along the seam of Percy’s leg where pelvis met thigh. 

Percy shivered again. Clear drops of precum gathered at the head of his cock. He curled his hands into fists. 

Both of Luke’s hands were on him now, on his butt, urging Percy closer. Luke’s mouth was open, exhales hot against Percy’s skin. Only when Percy’s thigh touched his lips, did Luke slide his hands down the backs of Percy’s thighs. 

Percy gripped the headboard with both hands. His eyes widened, his heart pounded. The precum slid down the underside of his cock as more beaded up to take its place. His mouth filled with saliva. 

Luke dragged his lips up to Percy’s hip. He nosed his way back down. Percy couldn’t see his eyes. Luke shifted so that he could press his face between Percy’s legs. His tongue stretched to lick the soulmark. 

A squeak, not even a proper moan, was the only sound that Percy made. His whole body was burning up, mind spinning and foggy with arousal. What was happening? How did it happen? Didn’t Luke say that no one could know? Maybe he wanted to indulge one time before killing Percy? Percy tilted his head to look at Luke’s crotch. 

Luke still wasn’t hard. Even though he was licking Percy slowly and sensually. The side of his tongue occasionally brushed Percy’s balls and his breaths had become even hotter. 

Percy trembled from his head to his toes. His knuckles paled from how hard he gripped the headboard. His cock was making more precum than it ever did before. He made small noises of pleasure involuntarily and wished he could stop each one before it came out. 

Luke scraped his teeth across Percy’s skin. Even being gentle, his teeth were sharp enough to make a trickle of dread slide down Percy’s spine. And then he wasn’t so gentle. It happened fast. Luke sank his teeth into Percy’s thigh. They went deep and there was an indescribable noise as his skin ripped open. 

The pain came so swift and strong that Percy couldn’t even scream. His limbs locked in shock. Hot blood ran down his thigh. Only when blackness crept up the edges of his vision did Percy realize that he was holding his breath. He drew a shuddering breath. Saliva dripped off his lip and into Luke’s hair. 

Luke’s teeth worked, gnashing and tearing apart the soulmark on Percy’s thigh. His feet felt like steak knives slicing apart the flesh, ruining the soulmark. After a time, he swallowed audibly. Luke gazed up at Percy through his lashes. His mouth was shiny and red. He drew his tongue across the gaping wound he’d made. 

Percy’s whole body felt cold. He panted unevenly, but surprisingly steadily considering that Luke was eating him. Luke was eating his soulmark. His head spun. His mouth was making so much extra saliva that he was drooling. Percy couldn’t look away from the sight of Luke lapping at his thigh. Worse than anything was that he was still hard. Even as his blood ran hot down his thigh, even as pain short-circuited his mind. 

Luke of course noticed. He shifted his red mouth from Percy’s thigh to his balls, fit them both in his mouth and rolled them with his tongue. His teeth did not make an appearance. 

Luke’s mouth was the only source of heat Percy felt. When he was finally able to squeeze a noise out of his mouth, it was an incoherent moan. The tugging sensation of Luke sucking on his balls, the way Luke’s tongue pressed against them, was more pleasure than Percy had ever felt. And his wound, it throbbed in time with his cock, pulsed with his heartbeat. 

When Luke released Percy’s balls, it was only to lick a red stripe up the underside of Percy’s cock. His mouth was so red inside, tongue a deep crimson. He pressed his fingers into the wound, rubbed the raw flesh with the pads. 

It hurt so good that Percy’s cock leaked more precum. His cock was shiny with it and so hard that it almost hurt. Percy let out a needy whine. 

“Got some wires crossed, do you?” Luke observed. His voice had turned low and raspy. He ran his hand through the blood on Percy’s thigh and then curled his fingers around his cock. Sometime while he was biting Percy, his cock had hardened and Percy saw that his observations had been correct about Luke’s size. “Don't worry, it’s probably just your soulmark. It always feels good to touch them.” 

At the gentle prodding of Luke’s fingers in the wound, Percy’s eyes rolled back in his head. It was pain-pleasure that made Percy hot and cold at the same time. Percy couldn’t form words. He couldn’t even think. He sounded like a zombie groaning in response to Luke’s statements. 

“Come down here,” Luke coaxed. When Percy didn’t move, Luke squeezed the backs of Percy’s knees to make him drop. He tugged on Percy’s forearms but Percy didn’t let go of the headboard. Luke sighed and moved on. 

Percy moaned as he shifted into a straddling position over Luke. The bite was hot like a fever. His vision blurred but no tears fell. His hands hurt from how hard he gripped the headboard. He didn’t think he’d ever get his hands to unclench. Straddling Luke’s lap brought them eye to eye. Percy found himself staring into Luke’s pale blue eyes. 

Luke looked into Percy’s eyes as he guided his cock to the wound high on Percy’s thigh. He rubbed the head into the bite wound almost gently. His breathing became breathier as his cock slid across the bloody tear. He let out a long “ooh” and dropped his eyes to where their bodies met. 

Percy was past trembling and had gone straight to rigidity. It felt so good, it was so dirty, that he couldn’t move. When Luke’s cock touched the gaping bite mark, it sent icy needles up Percy’s spine and hot waves through his abdomen. He tried to close his legs, couldn’t, and whimpered. Percy wanted to lock that feeling in forever. He watched Luke’s face, saw his cheeks redden with a blush and his tongue dart out to lick his lips and the pleasure written in his features. 

Percy wondered if it was him or the wound that made Luke excited and decided that he didn’t want to know. 

Luke adjusted Percy so that he was leaning back - still holding the headboard and they were going to have to bury Percy with this headboard - and Luke could slide his cock along the bloody seam of Percy’s thigh. He rolled his hips up, thrusting against the wound and blood. Every few thrusts, the head of his cock caught on the edge of the wound and tore it open a little wider and a little longer. 

Percy’s voice had finally come back online and his moans were so loud that they were almost screams. He rocked his hips, little thrusts that only served to allow Luke’s cock to rip him open more. 

They thrust at the same time and suddenly Luke’s cock was under his skin, in tight with his muscles and fat. 

Percy did scream then. The headboard cracked under the pressure of his grip. 

Luke let out a desperate moan, a noise of pure pleasure. He wrapped both arms around Percy to hold him close. “Gods, yes, you’re perfect, baby.” The head of his cock made a bulge beneath Percy’s skin. Luke gave short little thrusts, more of a grind than a proper thrust, panting about Percy’s virtuous body as he did. 

Now that the headboard was done for, Percy moved his hands to Luke’s shoulders. He had half a thought of breaking the bones, shattering them. His mouth was open and he drooled onto his chest. A low groan came from his throat. His cock strained and twitched and was slick with precum. His balls drew tight to his body as the pain-pleasure rose within Percy like waves of poison in his veins. The wave peaked, crested, and Percy came untouched onto Luke’s stomach. He lost his grip on Luke’s shoulders and fell backward, boneless and exhausted. 

Luke let him fall. He sank his nails into Percy’s waist, keeping him close so that he didn’t slide out of that perfect little hole he’d made. 

Percy whimpered and whined like a puppy through the aftershocks. He gripped the sheets and shook his head. His back arched, his knees bent. 

It could have been seconds or hours before Luke came. He shuddered and moaned as his cum coated the wound. Luke’s nails left red crescent moons in Percy’s skin. He stilled, trembling, and catching his breath. Slowly, after he got through the aftershocks, Luke pulled out. 

Percy hissed. He lifted his head to look at what Luke had done to him. The roundish hole in Percy’s upper thigh was red and bloody. There was a layer of yellow fat visible and of course the white-turned-pink strands of Luke’s cum. The skin around the wound was red like it was already infected. If it didn’t kill him, it was going to heal ugly. Percy dropped his head back onto the bed. He closed his eyes. 

The feeling of Luke’s tongue prodding the space beneath his skin made Percy’s eyes shoot open. He lifted his head to see Luke’s face buried between his thighs again. Luke licked him clean of cum and actually kept his teeth to himself. He was gentle, almost reverent with Percy as he cleaned him and then rearranged him so that Percy’s head laid on his pillow. 

Percy was exhausted mentally, physically, emotionally. He couldn’t be more drained than he was at this instant. At this point he didn’t even care what Luke did to him next. Percy didn’t even feel like a real person. 

The lights flicked off and then Luke lay beside Percy in bed. He stroked Percy’s hair, gentle and comforting. “Stay here for a few days while that heals. No one will bother you.” There was an implied _‘except for me’_ there that Luke didn’t speak out loud. 

“‘kay,” Percy agreed. Privately he wondered if Luke would let the ruined soulmark heal. He snuggled close to Luke, tucking his head beneath Luke’s chin. 

Luke gave a pleased rumble. He took one of Percy’s hands in his. His fingers were coated with half dried blood. 

Soulmarks were only a physical manifestation meant to help you find your perfect other half. Even though Luke ripped Percy’s mark from his body with his teeth, they were still soulmates. And nothing could sever that bond.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has almost no gore porn and that’s a damn shame. What’s wrong with you people.


End file.
